Gundam Wing In 5 Minutes
by Oyo
Summary: You too can learn Gundam Wing in 5 minutes! (actually, not really). Now you can also learn Endless Waltz in 3 minutes (that's a total of 8 minutes..for you math flunks...)
1. Gundam Wing in 5 Minutes

Gundam Wing in 5 minutes (You too can learn the Anime series).  
  
Here is the basic overview of the whole show.  
  
Somewhere in space..  
  
Heero Yuey: I must find OZ  
Relena: No!  
Heero Yuey: Yes, fine, I'll shoot you.  
Relena: I love you  
Heero: Ok  
  
Later on  
  
Duo: I'll join in  
Trowa: So will I  
Quatre: Trowa I love you  
Trowa: Get away from me! Whoops, er..um...  
Wufei: I'll join in.  
  
Soon....  
  
Heero: Yes, I killed OZ  
Duo: Um, you killed the ambassador of peace...  
Heero: Whoops.  
  
Then....  
  
Heero: Yes, I killed OZ  
Duo: Um, you didn't kill them at all. It's the rebels you killed  
Heero: Whoops.  
  
Later on...  
  
Relena: I am queen.  
Heero: No your not  
Relena: Ok  
Heero: I'm going to kill you  
Relena: Practice pacifism  
Heero: No  
Relena: I'm going to my room.  
Heero: Huh?  
  
Soon...  
  
Duo: Let's go to space!  
Heero: Ok. Let's get Trowa  
Duo: He died  
Heero: Naw, he's in a circus.  
  
At the circus...  
  
Duo: Hey Trowa  
Trowa: Who are these people?  
Duo: Let's go to outer space and fight everyone.  
Trowa: Ok  
  
After a while....  
  
Heero: I'm going to kill you.  
Miliardo: Nah, I'll just send my burning ship towards Earth.  
Heero: Huh?  
Miliardo: You are the weakest link, goodbye  
Heero: Die.  
  
Heero pokes something and the ship is about to explode. Miliardo pushes him out and kills himself...  
  
Heero: Fool.  
  
Then Heero notices a big chunk of the ship heading towards Earth.  
  
Heero: Oh man. I gotta blow it up.  
  
Heero aims his blaster at the ship  
  
Duo: 10 to 1 he'll miss  
Trowa: I'll buy drinks if he misses  
Relena: If he misses, I will pull out my chrome .45 and shoot you all down.  
Trowa: When did you become violent?  
Wufei: This sucks.  
Quatre: I'm a rich guy.  
  
Heero shoots and hits the ship direct. Heero saves the Earth.  
  
Duo and Trowa: Oh...  
Relena: YAY!  
Wufei: This sucks  
Quatre: I'm a rich guy.  
  
Heero and crew chuck out their gundams. Last scene is at an airport where Relena is boarding a plane. She sees a card.   
  
The card says: Rip this up and it'll all be over.  
  
Relena rips up the card and the anime show is over.  
  
  
The End (Short, wasn't it?)  



	2. Endless Waltz in 3 Minutes

Endless Waltz in 3 minutes (maybe even shorter...)  
  
  
Somewhere in space...  
  
Little girl: I'm going to rule the world  
Military guy: Ok.  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Duo: Hey, lets trash our million dollar gundams!  
Quatre: Ok  
Duo: Where should we send it?  
Quatre: The sun, duh.  
  
Later...  
  
Duo: Yay, our gundams our heading straight for the sun!  
Quatre: Doh, we need them  
Duo: You stupid fool  
Quatre: I'll be back  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Wufei: This sucks  
Heero: Whatever  
Wufei: This sucks  
Heero: Whatever  
Wufei: This sucks  
Heero: Whatever  
Wufei: This su..  
Heero: Shut up  
  
Back on Earth..  
  
Little girl: I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  
Trowa: It's Pinky and the Brain, yes, Pinky and the Brain, one is a genius, the other's insane...  
Little girl: Shut up. Get out of here.  
Trowa: Ok, bye.  
  
2 seconds later...  
  
Wufei: I am joining the little girl  
Heero: Traitor  
Trowa: Pig  
Quatre: Lover  
Duo: You piece of !@#$  
Relena: I have appeared  
  
Soon...  
  
Little Girl: I have kidnapped Relena  
Relena: No you didn't  
Little Girl: Yes I did  
Relena: Don't make me pull out my Caliber .34 and shoot your whole army down.  
Little Girl: Aren't you a pacifist?  
Relena: Um no.  
  
Then...  
  
Heero: Wufei lets fight in outer space  
Wufei: Ok  
  
Wufei and Heero's gundam start beating the living hades out of each other.  
Heero goes down to Earth.  
  
Trowa: This fighting thing rocks!  
Wufei: This sucks  
Duo: Why does Heero's gundam have wings?  
Quatre: I'm a rich guy  
  
Heero aims the blaster and shoots the base  
  
Trowa: We win!  
Wufei: This sucks  
Duo: Why does Heero's gundam have wings?  
Quatre: I'm a rich guy  
  
Back in the base  
  
Little Girl: I lost  
  
A person appears and slaps the Little Girl.  
  
Little Girl: Ow, that hurts.....can you do that again?  
Relena: Whatever  
  
The last scene...  
  
Relena: Can I have a gundam?  
Heero: Naw, we blew them all up.  
Relena: Darn.  
Heero: Now we can have pacifism  
Relena: Pacifism sucks...  
  
THE END? (Maybe....unless a new gundam series comes out which is zero percent.)  
  



End file.
